<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>铁虫PWP 无题 by SEVENmoon1997</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879873">铁虫PWP 无题</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEVENmoon1997/pseuds/SEVENmoon1997'>SEVENmoon1997</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MCU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:34:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEVENmoon1997/pseuds/SEVENmoon1997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>小少爷pp*养父铁</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>养父子</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>铁虫PWP 无题</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>小少爷pp*养父铁</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“给你打电话的那个女人是谁？”趴在男人身上，手指在他胸口画圈，<br/>
“舞会的女伴，”拉过他的手亲了亲，想趁机揩油被Peter推开<br/>
“不许选女人，我也会跳舞，我要去陪你，”<br/>
“别闹了，”Tony起身，“乖一点，我参加完就回来，”<br/>
亲了气呼呼的男孩一口，起身出去了。<br/>
Peter在屋子里气呼呼的乱转，眼尖的发现了一条银色的连衣裙，拿起剪刀，<br/>
“我把它剪坏，看你怎么去，”<br/>
看着被剪了几个洞的连衣裙，放下剪子回屋子里睡觉，<br/>
Peter是被胸口的压迫感弄醒的，Tony压着他，手里拿着那条裙子，看着他。<br/>
“毁了我的舞会，你就穿着它在家里给我看，”<br/>
“你做梦，我不会穿的，”<br/>
用力挣扎，被男人压制住剥光了衣服，套上了裙子。<br/>
胸口的破洞把男孩的乳尖露了出来，下面被剪断的裙摆正好遮挡住男孩的前端，带着茧子的手四处游走，揉弄着男孩的前端，<br/>
“叫daddy，”<br/>
“da,daddy，”<br/>
小声哼唧着叫出来，按着男人的手想让他再卖力些，男人停下来<br/>
“说你是爱吃醋的小浪货，”<br/>
“我不，啊哈，”<br/>
被咬住乳尖用力吸，后穴被扩张，敏感点被揉弄，<br/>
“我，我是爱吃醋的小浪货，要da daddy操我，”<br/>
哼唧着的Peter被顶弄的腰软，乳尖被吸的肿起来，被Tony手上的老茧磨蹭。<br/>
“小混蛋，这么报复daddy?”<br/>
“我，啊哈，我错了daddy，”<br/>
绞紧男人的性器，Tony拍拍他屁股，射满了他的小肚子。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>